


Finally felt right

by FaolanFillan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Scenting, fluffy fluff, shirtless cuddles, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaolanFillan/pseuds/FaolanFillan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small fluffy fluff moment between Derek and Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally felt right

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small moment between the boys, slight AU due to them being somewhat together before this event.
> 
> As always I don't own anything just borrowing them for this fluffy fluff moment.

Stiles groaned in frustration as yet another search on Google had come up with nothing he needed. What was happening? Google was his thing! The only thing that he was good at in the group - well besides his awesome sense of humour and quick wit of course. He leaned back in the computer chair running his fingers through his growing hair, glancing at the clock. Man he really needed to go to bed, otherwise he was going to feel like crap tomorrow.

“You know you really need to get some sleep.” 

Stiles made a small sound - later he would swear that it was a manly sound and nothing like the startled ‘squeak’ that Derek referred to it as - and practically fell off his chair. Arm still stretched out to grab his baseball bat he heard a deep chuckle before he was wrapped up in strong arms and lifted up. Once he was upright again he turned his head glancing over his shoulder to see Derek.

“Dude, I could have had a heart attack seriously … I could be Stiles the friendly ghost right now.” 

Stiles frowned pouting slightly to show Derek that his constant appearing without a sound was not a good thing. Although he made no attempt to leave Derek’s arms, they were still wrapped around his chest, hugging him from behind.

“You wouldn’t have had a heart attack.” Derek rolled his eyes as he unwrapped himself from Stiles stepping back, “Your dad working tonight?” He knew he was, he had made it a point to memorise the Sheriff’s schedule. Plus he had been waiting outside watching anyway.

Derek wasn’t sure when this thing between them had started. Or how for that matter, but Derek now spent his nights outside Stiles window till Sheriff Stilinski left. He would then climb in through the window, spending the night wrapped around Stiles in his bed. Stiles had adapted to their unspoken arrangement really well. He hadn’t even question when Derek first appeared in his room suddenly - the night he had become alpha. He hadn’t mocked Derek when he started to shake as the realisation that he had killed his uncle - the last member of his family - had hit him. All Stiles did was hold him tighter and gently stroked his hair till they both eventually fell asleep. Derek had found out during their early nights of sharing a bed that Stiles was a cuddlier and no matter how much he tried to push him onto his own side during the night he just kept coming back, practically climbing on top of Derek. Not that Derek minded, wolves were used to sharing beds and personal space.

“Yup that’s him out till tomorrow.” 

Stiles leaned down to switch off his laptop. Derek can’t help but stare at him, head tilted slightly checking out the view. If anyone had told him that he would be this attracted to the constantly moving human when he first met Stiles, he would have ripped their throat out with his teeth. But, now he couldn’t imagine not loving him. How he licks his lips when he’s nervous, or rubs his palms over his short hair when he’s frustrated about a problem or how his smile is slightly crooked. Derek loved all those things and more, even if their relationship had to stay secret because of his age. They hadn’t done anything more than hug in bed, but no one could miss how Stiles smelled like him. Well Scott seemingly hasn’t realised that is what is off about his friend’s scent. Peter of course realised it the minute they met in the hospital, Derek didn’t really like this but knew his Uncle wouldn’t do anything. Well not if he didn’t want Derek’s claws in his back. 

Derek came back to the present with Stiles waving his hands in front of his face,

“Earth to Derek. Hellooooo, you okay?”

He then gave him one of his crooked smiles and Derek couldn’t stop himself from stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Stiles’ waist, dipping his head to nuzzle and scent his neck. Stiles was clearly confused about the sudden embrace but was soon hugging Derek back, one of his hands patting the back of his head. 

“I’m going to take you acting like a limpet as a ‘yes’ you are fine.” Stiles chuckled softly as he heard Derek’s small growl in reply. “How about we head to bed, some of us need to head to school tomorrow” 

Reluctantly Derek removed his arms from around Stiles, taking a small step back already missing the warmth. They got ready for bed in silence, Derek slipping on the Wolverine sleep shorts Stiles had bought him as a joke. Stiles went to brush his teeth as Derek slipped under the covers an arm behind his head as he waited. A small smile appeared on his lips as he realised just how much of his scent was in this room. No werewolf could miss this, maybe Scott was just in denial or something?

His inner mocking of Scott was cut off with Stiles returning just wearing his Spider Man sleep shorts, Stiles really had no idea how he looked. He always thought of himself as skinny, weak, useless but actually you could see the beginning of muscles forming. Derek pulled him into bed wrapping himself around the teen, going back to nuzzling his neck,

“Wow, someone is clingy tonight. Don’t you usually complain about me?” Stiles shifted closer, his hands ghosting up and down Derek’s back causing the wolf to make a noise similar to a purr - one that Derek always denies is in fact a purr. Smiling Stiles placed a light kiss to Derek’s temple,

“Come on big guy let’s get some sleep.” They shifted into their sleeping positions, and yes Derek was shocked at himself that he would trust someone enough to even have a sleeping position. His arms wrapped around Stiles’ waist as the boys back pressed flush against Derek’s chest, one of Derek’s legs flung over his. He placing a light kiss to the back of Stiles’ neck as he felt the teen begin to drift off. 

“Goodnight, Stiles.” His own eyes fluttered closed as he felt sleep start to take him, knowing he was safe here, with Stiles. Before he fully went to sleep he heard Stiles mumble his goodnight, followed by words that finally felt right and made his inner wolf howl in delight.

“Love you, Derek.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments will be loved and cherished forever.


End file.
